Vị đắng
by Criipi-Crawlii
Summary: Zoro đi tìm và gặp Sanji trong rừng. điều gì làm nên câu chuyện này?


**Fanfic: Vị đắng**  
><strong>Author: No1 Gentlewoman<strong>

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, tragedy, drama, friendship**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Onepiece's always Oda's<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Zosan<strong>

**Warning:Character death**

-"Này, chúng mày là ai?"  
>-"Hô hô, mày cần gì biết."<br>-"Chúng mày muốn gì?"  
>-"Mày!"<br>-"Tao? Muốn gì ở tao hả? Muốn tao cho bọn mày bay sang hòn đảo kế tiếp à?"  
>-"Hô hô, bình tĩnh đã nào anh bạn. Để rồi xem…"<br>Sanji đặt túi đồ mà anh vừa mua được xuống đất…  
>Và túi đồ ấy không được ai nhặt lên nữa…<p>

░░░░░░░░░۞░░░░░░░░░

Hé một con mắt, Zoro nhìn đồng hồ. 3 giờ chiều.

"Tên ngốc lông mày xoăn ấy làm gì mà đi mãi không về thế nhỉ? Hay là lại gặp phải bọn nào rồi… Mà trưa hắn cũng không về luôn. Có bao giờ hắn không về nấu cơm đâu nhỉ …"  
>- Hey Zoro, đang làm gì thế?<br>Không biết từ đâu Luffy đột ngột xuất hiện cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Zoro.  
>-Huh? Tao đang ngủ. Không thấy à. Có chuyện gì à?<br>-Không. Chơi với tôi đi!  
>-Điên à? Rủ Chopper hay Usoop ấy.<br>-Chopper đang đọc sách gì ấy. Còn Usoop thì đi mua đồ rồi – Luffy nài nỉ - Chơi với tôi đi mà Zoro. Captain order!  
>-Còn thằng lông mày xoăn thì sao?<br>-Sanji đi chợ từ sáng rồi mà vẫn chưa về ~ ~ ~ Hả? Ừ nhỉ sao giờ mà Sanji vẫn chưa về nhỉ? Mà cậu nhắc tôi mới nhớ là TÔI ĐÓI QUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Này hay mình đi tìm Sanji đi. Ai tìm được thì người ấy thắng!  
>-Không, tao chưa rỗi hơi. Mày đi một…<br>Chưa kịp để Zoro nói hết câu, Luffy đã kéo Zoro bay ra khỏi Sunny bằng cánh tay cao su quái dị của mình…  
>-Hừ, Luffy, mày sẽ phải trả giá vì làm phiền giấc ngủ của tao!<br>-Shishishi, được rồi, tìm Sanji thôi! Zoro, cậu đi tìm bên phải nhá còn tôi sẽ đi bên trái.  
>-Nè Luffy, thế là không công bằng đấy. Bên phải chỉ toàn rừng là rừng còn bên trái là thị trấn. Phải đến 90% là tên ngốc ấy đang tán tỉnh cô nào ở thị trấn ấy chứ!<br>-Shishishi, ai mà biết được! Đi thôi!

░░░░░░░░░۞░░░░░░░░░

"Hừ, đang ngủ ngon mà dám làm phiền ta…" Zoro càu nhàu một mình. Anh đã đi được nửa tiếng rồi mà chả thấy tăm hơi tên lông mày xoăn đâu cả. Mà cái tên ngốc ấy, liệu hắn có thể tự lo cho mình được không nhỉ? Bực mình thật!  
>Zoro thấy mình giẫm lên một vật gì đó. Giòn giòn. Ồ, một quả thông! "Trông hay hay, chắc là Chopper sẽ thích đây!" Zoro cúi xuống, nhặt hai quả.<br>Đi một đoạn, Zoro tìm thấy một cái cây rất to, thích hợp để ngủ. Có lẽ đây là cái cây to nhất trong cánh rừng nay. Xung quanh còn có vài bụi cây mọc đầy những bông hoa màu hồng hồng rất đẹp. Ngồi xuống, Zoro đưa tay định hái một bông xem thử thì có một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên:  
>-Đừng hái, có độc đấy.<p>

- Hả? - Zoro giật mình đánh rơi những quả thông.  
>- Tao bảo nó là hoa trúc đào. Có độc đấy.<p>

- Hả?  
>- Mày "hả" gì mà "hả" lắm thế hả?<br>- Sao mày lại ở đây?

Lúc này Zoro mới để ý đến Sanji. Hóa ra là Sanji đã ngồi ở cái cây này từ trước rồi. Cậu ta ngồi co một chân, trông thật nhàn nhã. Ánh mắt xa xăm, như đang chờ đợi điều gì đó xảy ra. Nhưng trên cái áo của Sanji Zoro thấy có vài vệt máu khô. Hả? Máu khô?  
>- Mày đánh nhau à?<br>- Trả lời câu hỏi của tao trước đã đồ đần. Sao - mày - ở - đây?  
>- Tìm mày – Zoro thú nhận – Mày vừa đánh nhau à?<p>

- Ừ. Lâu rồi – Sanji thở dài. Zoro tự hỏi không biết có chuyện gì mà trông Sanji lại buồn như thế nữa.  
>- Sao mày không về Sunny? Thằng Luffy đang tìm mày đấy. Mày không về làm trưa nay Nami-san yêu dấu của mày phải nấu cơm, cô ta, cái con quỷ biển ấy lại tăng nợ của mỗi người thêm 50.000 beli rồi đấy!<br>- Ờ tao xin lỗi. Trưa này tao… có việc bận.  
>- Hả? "Xin lỗi" á? Mày ăn phải thứ gì có độc hả lông mày xoăn? Sao hôm nay lại ủy mị thế?<br>Sanji không trả lời, chỉ (lại) thở dài. Zoro lấy làm thắc mắc lắm. Bình thường thì chỉ thế thôi là đã đủ đánh nhau rồi. Hay tên đần này đang bị thương?  
>Nghĩ đến đấy, đột ngột Zoro quay sang túm lấy cổ áo của Sanji, hỏi: "Mày bị thương à? Ở đâu, tao xem nào."<br>- Không.  
>- Sao?<p>

- Không. Tao chả bị sao cả.  
>-…<p>

- (Thở dài)

- Thế thì đi. Về Sunny thôi.  
>Zoro đứng dậy phủi quần. Sanji vẫn ngồi đấy và không có ý định nhúc nhích, chỉ nhìn Zoro bằng ánh mắt có chút gì đó đau buồn bên trong.<br>- Mày còn chờ tao bế mày nữa chắc Xoăn?  
>- Cõng tao.<br>- HẢ?

- Cõng tao.

- Cái gì cơ?

- Tao mệt lắm. Không đi được.

- …

Zoro cúi xuống đặt tay lên trán Sanji. Vẫn bình thường. Không. Lạnh hơn bình thường. Tên này bị bệnh "lạnh đầu" à?

- Mày bị dở hơi rồi à Sanji? Không đi là tao đi một mình đấy.

- Không. Cõng tao đi. Xin mày đấy. Tao cũng muốn về nhà.

"NHÀ". Hắn gọi Sunny là "NHÀ". Ừ thì đúng là thế nhưng… có gì đó lạ lùng ở đây. Tên ngốc này có bao giờ lại … như thế trước mặt Zoro đâu chứ! Haiz, thôi được, về Sunny đã rồi ta sẽ bảo Chopper khám cho tên này.  
>- Uhm… OK. Bằng việc trèo lên lưng tao như một đứa con gái thế là mày đã chấp nhận thua tao mãi mãi đấy nhé Sanji. Hehe.<br>Sanji không nói, chỉ nhìn xa xăm. "Mãi mãi…" Zoro cúi xuống. Sanji vòng tay qua cổ Zoro rồi ôm lấy tấm lưng của anh. Dường như đã quá mệt, Sanji gục mặt vào vai Zoro. Zoro chợt thấy cái gì đó âm ấm, ươn ướt như là… nước mắt. Hả? "Chắc mình nhầm" - Zoro tự nhủ. Rồi anh lấy thanh Kitetsu ra và bảo: "Ngồi vào đây này." Hai tay hai đầu thanh kiếm, Zoro đứng lên với Sanji trên lưng.  
>- Có chuyện gì à? Kể cho tao nghe!<br>- Tao đã bảo là không mà. Không có gì. Đi nhanh lên tao muốn về.

- Hừ, được thôi. Lối nào?

- Đi thẳng.

- …

- …

Đi được một đoạn

- Rẽ phải đi.

- … Sáng mày làm gì đấy?

- … Đi chợ.

- Mua được gì? Đồ đạc đâu?

Zoro thấy ngày càng nặng hơn. Dường như toàn bộ sức nặng của Sanji đang dồn vào Zoro. Giống như là Sanji đang thực sự gục vào vai anh vậy. Cần phải đi nhanh hơn. Có gì thực sự không ổn đang xảy ra ở đây, ngay đây, mà Zoro không nghĩ ra. Có lẽ chỉ Chopper là biết được.

- Tao … làm mất rồi.

- Gì cơ?

- Đừng hỏi nữa, tao mệt lắm.

- Được thôi. Nếu mày đã không thích nói thì tao cũng không hỏi nữa - Zoro hơi giận.

- (Thở dài)

- …

- Tao xin lỗi.

- Không cần xin lỗi tao.

- Không phải mỗi mình mày. Tao xin lỗi tất cả mọi người.

- Chờ đến lúc về mà nói lời ấy. Trưa không về mà không báo gì cả.

- … Tao sợ không kịp. Mày đi chậm quá …

Zoro đột ngột dừng lại. "Không kịp"?

- Mày nói gì mà như mày sắp chết thế hả? – Zoro nhăn mặt.

- Mày đừng dừng lại. Đi tiếp đi. Từ giờ chỉ đi thẳng thôi là sẽ đến. Đi nhanh hơn được không? Tao muốn gặp mọi người…

Zoro đi nhanh hơn. Được, có vẻ tên này không muốn trả lời câu hỏi quan tâm của mình. Zoro bực mình, đã thế thì ta sẽ không hỏi nữa. Mà có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ?

- …

- … (đi nhanh, có vẻ giận dữ)

- … Sáng nay tao đánh nhau…

- Không cần phải nói với tao.

- Tao thua.

- Hả?

- Bọn nó mạnh hơn tao. Lại có hai người. Còn có năng lực ác ma nữa. Giá mà có mày ở đấy…

Câu nói bâng quơ của Sanji làm Zoro thấy áy náy. Giá như sáng nay Zoro không dùng để ngủ mà đi cùng Sanji thì đã chả có chuyện Sanji bị thua. Giá như…

- Tao chỉ nói thế thôi. Đừng trách mình. Tao yếu không phải lỗi của mày. – Sanji nói như thể đọc được suy nghĩ của Zoro.

- Uhm…

- …

Đột ngột, Sanji hỏi:

- Này Đầu tảo, mày nghĩ có All Blue không?

- Tao không biết. Bao giờ mày tìm thấy nó thì nói với tao.

- Tao nghĩ đó phải là một vùng biển… thật là sạch sẽ… với nhân ngư, các loại cá… và những con người trong sạch…

- Haha, thế thì tên pervert như mày không ở đấy được đâu… - Zoro chợt nhận ra là mình lỡ lời – Xin lỗi, tao chỉ đùa thôi…

- … Mày nói đúng (thở dài) Chỗ đấy chắc không dành cho tao. Nếu tao không tìm được thì mày tìm hộ tao nhé. Tìm thấy thì hãy hút một điếu thuốc ở đó hộ tao. Xin mày đấy!

- … tao đã bảo là mày đừng nói những câu như thế mà. – Zoro đi nhanh hơn – Sắp về thuyền rồi, để dành sức đi. Chopper sẽ khám cho mày.

Zoro chợt cảm thấy Sanji nắm chặt vào ngực áo anh. Đau! Hả? Hay là Sanji đang bị đau? Zoro cảm thấy tên tóc vàng ấy càng ngày càng gục mặt sâu hơn vào vai anh. Và… hình như Sanji đang khó thở, Zoro có thể cảm thấy qua nhịp thở gấp của Sanji. Lại gì nữa đây?

- Tao dừng lại cho mày nghỉ nhé!

- Đừng… dừng lại. Đi đi…

- …

- Tao nghĩ mình … sẽ không… kịp… gặp mọi người. Mày hãy chuyển lời xin… lỗi của tao đến… mọi người hộ… tao.

- …

- …

-… Nhưng, tại sao?

- (thở dài) Tao… vừa ăn … một vài bông hoa…

Chỉ vừa nghe đến đấy, Zoro bắt đầu chạy. Anh chạy nhanh nhất có thể. Tên ngốc… Zoro thấy Sanji đang ôm chặt lấy mình. Lại tức ngực rồi đây mà. Hừ, tên đần độn ngốc nghếch kia, Chopper mà chữa xong cho ngươi thì sẽ đến lượt ta xử ngươi.

- Zoro … đi chậm một chút đi… khó thở quá!

Chợt Sanji thấy đau bụng dữ dội. Đến lúc rồi à. Anh vẫn chưa nhìn thấy Sunny, chưa gặp được mọi người… Anh cắn chặt răng, nhưng vẫn không ngăn được tiếng rên của chính mình "Aaaaaargh…" Rồi Sanji thấy vị máu. Máu à… Anh cố nuốt nó, nhưng… nhiều quá… Sanji ho, máu bắn cả vào áo trắng của Zoro…

- Tao… xin lỗi…

- Mày… cố lên, một chút nữa thôi… Chopper sẽ chữa cho mày…

Zoro cố tự nhủ nhưng chính bản thân anh cũng nhận ra sự ngốc nghếch của mình. Chopper… cũng không phải thánh thần. Có lẽ đã một tiếng kể từ lúc Sanji ăn những bông hoa ấy... Trúc đào… Zoro sẽ không bao giờ quên cái tên này. Có lẽ… đã quá muộn thật rồi…

- Tại sao?

- Tao bẩn lắm… Xin lỗi.

- Giặt là sạch. Những vết máu ấy không làm mày bẩn đâu.

- Không. Tao bẩn lắm – Sanji lại ho, lại nhiều máu hơn bắn vào Zoro. Rồi Sanji thấy lạnh người. Lạnh quá. Anh cố áp mặt vào bờ vai nóng hổi của Zoro. Ấm thật. Rồi Sanji cười, cảm thấy máu đang chui qua khóe miệng mình chảy thành dòng xuống vai Zoro. Đau quá! Cả bụng, cả đầu. Sanji không còn nhìn rõ gì nữa. Mọi thứ đang quay cuồng. Anh bấu chặt vào áo Zoro, cố tìm cho mình một điểm tựa… Sanji nghĩ đến Luffy, đến Nami-san mà anh yêu dấu, đến Robin-chan, đến Usoop, Chopper, Franky, Brook, những đồng đội của anh… Anh cố hình dung ra khuôn mặt họ đang cười với anh, nhưng cơn đau đầu khiến những nụ cười ấy biến thành sự trách móc…Trách anh yếu đuối à… Sanji thấy tim mình đau nhói.

Zoro thấy rõ sự bất lực của mình. Anh không thể làm gì cho người đồng đội của mình. Tất cả những gì anh làm được chỉ là chạy đi tìm trợ giúp trong khi người bạn ấy đang chết dần trên lưng anh. Từng giây một trôi qua cũng đã là quá muộn. Anh… thật sự không giúp được gì sao? Phải nhìn Sanji chết, phải cảm thấy người tên ngốc ấy đang lạnh dần, lạnh dần trên lưng mình như vậy sao? Anh phải làm gì mới được chứ? Sanji… Môi Zoro mặn chát. Anh đã cắn môi mình đến bật máu. Nhưng không chỉ có máu… Nước mắt! Anh khóc từ bao giờ mà anh không biết. Sanji… Đồng đội của anh… Bạn của anh…

- Sanji… Thấy sao rồi?

- …

Không có tiếng trả lời. Hay là…

- Sanji! Sanji!

- …

- Sanji! Tỉnh lại! Mày không được bỏ cuộc. Mày không được phép chết trên lưng tao! Mày mà làm thế tao sẽ thù mày cả đời. Đến tận kiếp sau luôn! Sanji! – Zoro chạy nhanh hơn – Sanji!

- … Uhm… Tao đau quá đầu tảo ạ. Tốt thôi, tao sắp được sạch sẽ rồi…

- Mày không và sẽ không bao giờ bẩn cả Sanji ạ. Mày luôn sạch sẽ. Mày có một ước mơ sạch sẽ, trong sáng nhất tao từng thấy. Mày là đồng đội, là gia đình của tao. Mày… phải cố lên! Cố lên Sanji! – Zoro nói mà không hiểu mình nói gì nữa.

- Tao bẩn… - Sanji khóc. Zoro cảm thấy sự run rẩy của Sanji trên vai mình. Anh nghiến chặt răng. Sanji tiếp tục - … Tao không sạch sẽ như mày nghĩ đâu. Tao… tao không bảo vệ được mình, tao sẽ không bảo vệ được ai cả. Cả ước mơ của tao… Tao không xứng đáng được về lại Sunny… Nhưng tao vẫn muốn nhìn thấy nó một lần (ho) …trước khi tao chết… Nhà của chúng ta… Tao đã nghĩ về nhà và gia đình khi mày tìm thấy tao. Tao… đã định chết một mình, trong rừng… Mày là anh cả, Zoro ạ. Tao sẽ là em mày. 4 tháng. Zoro hơn tao 4 tháng… Ha…ha… Luffy ngốc lắm, cho nó làm em út. Cả Nami-san và Robin-chan nữa. Em gái của chúng ta… Rồi lũ đần kia nữa chứ… Ôi Zoro… Tao… mệt quá Zoro à…

- Damn! – Zoro nghiến chặt răng, nước mắt không ngừng tuôn rơi – Sanji, xin lỗi. Xin lỗi. Đều là lỗi của tao. Tao là anh cả mà đúng không, tại tao không tốt. Tao… tao chỉ biết xin lỗi mày thôi Sanji à… Sanji…

- … Đừng Zoro. Tao không đáng đâu. Tao bẩn lắm. Sáng nay… Bọn nó, lũ khốn ấy đã … với tao, như tao là của bọn nó vậy… Nó bảo tao là của nó… Nếu không thuộc về …Gia đình của chúng ta, tao cũng không phải là của ai cả… đúng không Zoro?

- Sanji… Bọn nào? Bọn nào làm thế với mày? Bọn nào? – Zoro gào lên – Tao sẽ không để yên, sẽ không để yên cho bất kì đứa nào hết. Sanji… ở lại với tao đi Sanji… Chopper, Chopper sẽ chữa cho mày. Vài bông hoa có là gì chứ Sanji? Mày có thể vượt qua được nhiều thứ hơn cơ mà…

- …

- Sanji! Mày nhìn kìa! Nhà kìa, nhìn đi. Tao đưa mày về nhà rồi này! Anh đưa em về nhà rồi Sanji à, nhìn đi nhìn đi Sanji!... Tao… Anh xin lỗi Sanji… All Blue… All Blue có thật đấy, anh và mọi người sẽ đi tìm được nó, anh hứa đấy. Sanji, tin anh đi. Em có nghe thấy gì không hả Sanji?

Sanji cười. Zoro… đôi lúc thật ngọt ngào. Sanji muốn nói một câu gì đó nữa nhưng trái tim anh như bị bóp nghẹt. Khó thở quá! Gục đầu trên vai Zoro, Sanji dùng hết sức lực còn lại của mình, ôm chặt lấy người đồng đội của mình. Ấm quá! Hơi ấm của Zoro truyền sang thật dễ chịu! Rồi đột ngột, hai tay của Sanji buông thõng trước ngực anh "Cảm ơn Zoro… cảm ơn anh…"

Và như thế, Sanji thấy mình rời xa thực tại….

- Không! Sanji! Không được! Ở lại với anh! Sanji! – Zoro gào lên trong nước mắt – Đừng làm thế Sanji! Sunny đây rồi, em đang ở nhà rồi này… Sanji! Sanji!... Sao em không trả lời hả? Bình thường em ồn ào lắm cơ mà? Em còn chưa nói lời tạm biệt với mọi người… Sanji, anh phải làm gì đây Sanji? Anh mày sẽ phải nói gì với bọn ngốc Luffy mới được chứ?... Sanji… em tệ lắm. Sao không chờ anh một chút, chỉ một chút thôi. Sunny đây rồi cơ mà. Sao lại chết trên lưng anh hả, hả Sanji?

Zoro đặt Sanji nằm lên bãi cỏ của Sunny. Có gió. Gió thổi những cây quýt của Nami kêu xào xạc. Gió mang theo mùi quýt, mùi biển… và cả mùi máu nữa. Gió làm khô những giọt nước mắt của Zoro. Gió làm khô máu trên áo Zoro. Gió làm tóc Sanji bay lên, thật đẹp, đẹp như mặt trời vậy. Nhưng mặt trời đang lặn, mặt trời đang dần biến mất. Bắt chước Sanji hả? Mặt trời cũng đòi biến mất giống Sanji nữa, thật tệ. Zoro quỳ xuống, dùng ngón tay lau máu ở miệng Sanji. Anh đưa tay nếm thứ chất lỏng màu đỏ ấy… Đắng quá! Chưa bao giờ Zoro thấy thứ gì đắng đến thế! Mùi vị của cuộc sống, của cái chết thật đắng! Zoro lại khóc. Lần này gió cũng không thể làm khô những giọt nước mắt ấy nữa …

- Zoro! Sanji sao thế?

- Luffy, anh thắng rồi.

- Không Zoro… Sanji đang… mệt à?

- Sanji… Sanji đang ở cùng các thiên thần…


End file.
